runawaykidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Misty Fairy Penguin
'Misty Fairy Penguin '(8 January 1982 in Zihuatanejo, Mexico - 31 December 1999 in Unknown) was a Water Dweller and was co-founder of Runaway Kids. Her cultural identity was Hispanic, although she did not look it, due to the Aqua Skin Effect. Her family was the other five founders, as well as her father and several unnamed siblings. Her mother left when she was 11. Look at this page when I make it. {Disowning of the Founders}. Misty left home at just 13 years old, when her concerned father suggested she stay at a hospital for her emaciation. She agreed, making her own way to the local hospital to be found healthy. She went swimming afterwards to clear her head, then returned home. Telling her father that she was going to be back when she became a famous ecologist, she left. After leaving her family, (much the same as her mother did) Misty travelled through the land until night, and fell asleep under a riverside grove. A teenage boy found her sleeping during his midnight walk, and sat next to her. He held her tightly until she awoke at dawn. Quietly he said "My name is André. I'm 14 and I'm an insomniac urchin. If you've got nowhere else to go, you are welcome to live with me." Misty agreed. Since then, she and André were inseperable. Biography First Position As with the other five, Misty's first position was leaving home. She left home on {Oh noes, unknown date}. It was {Oh noes, unknown date} when Misty's alleged Anorexia Nervosa had gotten to the point of impairment. It was not Anorexia that she suffered from, however; it was the involuntary Dwelling Disorder of Water that caused her to lose weight. It began when her swimming hobby did, a short while after her mother left her father and the children (taking the baby with her). At age 13, in response to Misty's eating habits, her struggling single father wrongly worried over her developing of Anorexia. When she had become clinically emaciated, her father gave in and asked her: "So maybe, Misty, you should, like, check into a hospital or something? For that, erm... eating problem you have?". To this she agreed, choosing to walk the distance. Her father nearly stopped her, but Misty's crying sibling grabbed his attention. At the hospital, Misty was checked in all necessary ways (apparently it was against policy to send an emaciated 13-year-old girl out) but found nothing wrong with her body. She thanked them kindly, exited the hospital and swam in a stream. She then returned home and told her father: "Daddy, I know you love me, but really, how many children can you afford alone? Since Mom went away you haven't been happy, and everyone's been hungry but me. I don't eat because I'm not hungry. I don't know why. You'd think after swimming every day I'd be, but it's the opposite. I've tried to help you, any way that I can, but I just can't do this any more. I'm leaving, and I promise I'll be back. By the time I'm back I'll be a famous ecologist. Don't wait up." With those final, widely-spoken words, Misty left her family. It was 1995, and she did return once she became a famous ecologist. It was 1999 when she returned.Legend: The Mysteries Successor Misty's successor is the Water Dweller, Holly Axolotl. Holly was often mistaken as Misty's daughter while in Australia (2016 - 2018), and even as Misty herself after she became an Auxiliary in 2021. Final Position In Misty's final position, she is a spirit in heaven, smiling at Holly as she passes the final stage in her training. Fire Eyes Information Dwelling Misty is of Water. She was the first registered Water Dweller; as she was a founder. Misty discovered her Swimming ability when she began swimming as a child. She would swim every day and eat very little at home. Animal Misty could obviously never encounter a Fairy Penguin, as she had never been to New Zealand or Australia. Her Animal was actually never discovered; she chose it for herself. It was Misty that decided what Water Dwellers' Animals could be (polar and exotic). Until the new method of Abilities Testing, any Water Dweller could choose their own Animal, as long as it was realistic alongside their abilities.Runaway Kids Law: 1998 Edition by Calvin Ring-Tailed LemurAbilities Testing Relationships André Locust Misty and André met in 1994. She had just left home, and he was wandering. When he found Misty under the tree, he stayed with her until morning. She woke, and agreed to live with him. This was probably not the smartest of decisions, as he was a stranger living on his own, and she was a lightweight 13-year-old girl. Fortunately, André meant no harm, and he brought her to his real home. Contrary to what she expected, it was a very large house, with five bedrooms. "Do you really live alone?" Misty asked. "Yes," André replied. "It must be lonely, in this big, empty house." "It is, but I prefer it that way. I like being lonely." The house was located in a valley close to Boulder, Colorado. André would go into town and work. He had a job at a small newspaper company, and was a top writer there. The editor owned the house that he lived in, but placed it in André's possession for as long as he worked there. However, he was living rent-free in a house that he had not bought, so somebody had to pay the bills. Although André got by on water from a stream, he worked late into the night. He did not mind this, of course, but the editor kept a close eye and would drive him home at the first sign of a hallucination. The day that André found Misty, he let her settle in to his home. While she swam in the stream, he got to work on his dry grass field. He cut the grass and lay it on her wooden floor, making a meadow for her to walk on. When she returned, she was so excited that she hugged him. The next day, André brought his new friend to work. The newspaper company worked alongside a magazine, and the editor had found a liking for Misty's Hispanic features, wild black locks and skeletal figure. He told her that the magazine could use a model, and she took on the role. André was overjoyed; he now had a new friend, new colleague, and new income. They fell in love and died while still romantically linked. Depictions In André Locust's depiction of Misty, she is a skinny Water Dweller staring at her own body.Runaway Kids Founders She is weeping as she stares, longing for her past. Several alternate bodies, ascending slightly in size, grow out from her own, showing her shrinking. The statement is "I COULD BE", meaning that she could be (have been) normal, had she done crucial things in the past. She could have been of a normal weight had she not become addicted to water; she could have had a normal family had she not left her father at 13. Etymology Misty as a girl's name is pronounced MISS-tee. The meaning of Misty is Mist/Foggy.http://www.quickbabynames.com/meaning-of-Misty.html It is a name from nature.http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/0/Misty The origin of the name Misty is American, or Old English.http://www.babynames.com/name/MISTY The name first became popular during the 1960s and 1970s.http://babynamesworld.parentsconnect.com/meaning_of_Misty.html Misty was named after the weather, and her naming has nothing to do with the fact that André Locust's Dwelling was Mist.Legend: The Mysteries Trivia *Her favourite band is Modest Mouse. *Her favourite season is early winter. *She wears socks with very abnormal designs. She is identified by them if nothing else. *Her fringe covers her right eye, while Holly Axolotl's covers her left eye. See Also Runaway Kids Founders Legend Holly Axolotl Notes and References Category:Founders Category:Spanish Speakers Category:Water Dwellers Category:Aqua Dwellers Category:Etymology Category:Dead Fairy Penguin, Misty Category:Christians